Together Forever
by shikamaru roxs my soxs
Summary: Kazuma reflects on his friendship with Yusuke, only to realize something with the help of one loud-mouthed detective. One Shot.


I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I haven't even caught up on the series. But, I do love it's fanfiction…

* * *

_5 years after the defeat of Sensui:_

_Urameshi and I have been hanging out a lot, but not in the way we used to. When he got his assignments from Konema Jr., he almost always took me with him, but not anymore. He said he doesn't want to see me get hurt, but he knows I can take care of myself… I wonder what's gotten into him... Kurama said that this was probably a reaction to the fact that I'm always being beat up by Urameshi's opponents, and that he doesn't want me to almost die again. I don't get the guy… He can beat me up, yet no one else can? Whatever... But that's not the end of it. He comes over more often, just to hang out. I asked him why, and he just shrugged. That the most I can get out of him anymore, but whenever we fall asleep on the couch while watching a movie, I'll wake up with his head on my shoulders and his arm around my—_

"KUWABARA! Where are you?!" Speak of the devil, there's Urameshi. I save my journal on my computer, and close it before the inevitable crash of Yusuke bounding into my room, once again. "Your sister's real nice, Kuwa. She lets me in without even asking why I'm over anymore!" He had jumped on my bed, laid out, with his arms behind his head and a goofy grin on his face.

"Shut your face about my sister, Urameshi!" I pull a pout, because Yusuke knows I'll only put on that act when he's talking about my sister.

"Aww, Kuwa-Kat, don't you like it that me'n your sis have become friends?" He taunts again, a playful gleam in his eyes.

"I told you not to call me that, Urameshi!" I lean over from where I was seated in my desk chair to punch on top of his head, my pout turning into a grimace.

"Does Kuwa-Kitty need his ears scratched?" Yusuke's arm reached up and pulled my head down to a more manageable level, where he started scratching where cat ears _would_ be, had I been a feline.

I froze for a second, before shoving myself off Yusuke. "Geez, Yusuke! Leggo! I'm no cat!"

Yusuke laughed, his arms returning to their original position behind his head. We sat there in peaceful silence for a while, content with being quiet for once.

"Ya know, Kuwa, I've been thinking 'bout what we've gone through for a while now… All the times we've been hurt, all the times we've spent together, as friends and enemies, fightin', laughing, whatever, and I've also been thinkin' about what would happen if I died tomorrow, all the things I want to do before my job kills me. I've gone and finished all the other things on my list, and only one thing's left." Yusuke paused, and looked thoughtful for a moment, before putting on a serious, but blank, face.

"What's that, Yusuke?" I leaned in slightly, not wanting to mishear what he had to say.

"This." Yusuke leaned up with lightning speed, covering my lips with his own, before disappearing out my window.

"Yusuke..?"

_I'm so… confused. What did Urameshi mean when he did __**that**__?? I can't even think anymore! All that's running through my head is 'Why?', and it won't leave me alone! I can't fall asleep either…_

_I tired going over to his house, but he wasn't there, and he wasn't at Keiko's, on any other place I usually find him. He wasn't even on the school roof. _

I sighed. Where was he? I went over to Genkai's too… I don't know where he went, and I really need to talk to him about this… I want to know what that kiss was all about!

I let out another breathy sigh and looked around. I was in the park, and the sun was setting. I plopped down on the grass, laying back and waiting for the stars to come out. As I lay there, lost in thought, I felt familiar chi flair. "Urameshi…"

"Shhh... I'll explain later." He lifted my head up, and sat himself underneath, so my head was in his lap and legs. Yusuke wove his hands through my hair, combing my curly red strands. He leaned over again, placing a single kiss on my forehead, before leaning back slightly to watch the stars. I relaxed, and tried to settle my breathing and my heart rate (_When did they speed up?_). I zoned out for a while, staring at Yusuke's handsome face, trying to make sense of it all. The stars were bright in the sky now, and Urameshi checked his watch.

"Kazuma… It's getting late…" The way he said my name was so heartfelt, and all I could do was nod my agreement. Yusuke helped me up onto me feet, and we began to walk home. Well, to his home at least.

"Urameshi, why are we…?" I wanted to know why we were going to his house instead of mine, where we usually hung out.

"I don't want to bother your sister this late at night." _Well that's awful nice of you, Yusuke. _My knees had stopped acting like jell-o for the most part, and I was able to walk by myself much more easily as time went by. I couldn't wait to get to Yusuke's house; I had so many questions and I wanted answers, or at least a vague idea of what the hell was going on.

We continued our walk in somewhat awkward silence, but we reached Urameshi's house quickly. As we walked into the front room, I began my interrogation. "Urameshi, why did you kiss me? What has been going on with you lately? Have you been hit one too many times in the head or somethin'?"

"Kuwa, please, one question at a time!" Yusuke sat in one of the chairs in his living room, and motioned for me to take a seat too.

"Fine. Why did you kiss me?" That was the question bugging me the most, and I wanted it answered soon before it drove me nuts.

"Because I like you Kuwa. A lot, more than I should, and I wanted to let you know that before I died in some freak accident. Kissing you seemed like the best way to do that." Well, if I was confused before, I was lost now. How could Urameshi like me… it didn't make any sense… did it?

"But… how…when did you?"

"I think I first started liking you more when we were in the Dark Tournament. When Tokaguro almost killed you, I was so sad, and I felt that if I didn't beat him, I would never've felt better. I was so relieved when you were still alive. I knew I couldn't let you come in harm's way again. That's why I've not been takin' you on my detective stuff… I don't think I could bear to lose you again." Yusuke's head was bowed, and he almost seemed scared of what I would say.

"Yusuke… I-I…" I coldn't say anything. My words seemed so plain compared to my emotions, and nothing could really tell him what I felt. So intstead of trying to express myself with words, I let my actions do the talking.

I stood up and walked over to where Yusuke sat on his bed and plopped myself down. I reached over, and with one hand I turned his face towards mine. "Yusuke…" I paused, before leaning over and pressing my lips to his. Pulling back, I whispered, "Urameshi…" before I leaned in again.

Yusuke started moving his mouth against mine, and I scooted closer to him, practically climbing onto his lap. "Kazuma… Kuwabara…" His were hot against mine, and his voice dripped with emotion.

Yusuke pulled back a bit, resting his forehead against mine. "Stay with me forever, Kuwa."

"Forever."

* * *

Okay, so the 'explanation' was crap and I'm sure I refered to something wrong up there, but I am tired of working on this and it makes me sick when I look at it.

So, I'm posting it. I really am hoping for some ideas on writing better. I know I tend to write very choppy (I am extremely blunt. But sometimes I sugar-coat things. I feel terrible for those who have to listen to me.. ) and this isn't the best I could write, but I wrote it over a week ago and I still want to mulch it when I see it (I don't get that either…. It's a decent fic, but I suppose all I look at is the problems, so w/e…).

If you could, I would appreciate some feedback, but if you don't want to comment that works fine too. Unlike other authors, my food isn't my reveiws. Maybe that's why I'm such a horrible updater… and fat…

And if you're looking for a reason I wrote this, it's basically I had no internet for two weeks and was suffering from fanfiction withdrawals. Yehys.


End file.
